<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Visitor by JeanWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185921">An Unexpected Visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanWhite/pseuds/JeanWhite'>JeanWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanWhite/pseuds/JeanWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylas escapes from prison and shows up at Lux's room. She gives him a bath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard &amp; Sylas, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write a cute fluff fic with Lux giving Sylas a bath, it's not as good as I imagined. oh well. I need more Sylas/Lux content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhaling deeply, Lux turned the page. Immersed completely in the book, she started violently when someone knocked on her window. Her fragile heart almost burst when she saw the knock was from Sylas of Dregbourne of all people. The now-fugitive she had been unwisely conversing with recently was at her window. Even more unwisely, she stood up and lifted up the window just moments after seeing him. See, Sylas did not look like the hardened criminal he was. He looked beaten up and desperate. Lux's maternal personality had kicked in and she was helping Sylas squeeze into her room without stopping to think about the repercussions.  </p><p>"Thank you, Luxanna." Sylas said, panting.</p><p>Closing the window, Lux asked the obvious; "what are you doing here?!"</p><p>"A new mage was brought in today. He killed his captives and freed everyone from their prisons. The reinforcements were there in seconds, not many made it to freedom. But I did." Sylas examined her room as he spoke. </p><p>Lux was frozen in place. Sylas must have fought his way here, judging by his appearance. He had a bloody nose, bleeding knuckles, and scraped legs. "How did you find me?"</p><p>"I saw your brother come from this direction. Then all I had to do was follow your light."</p><p>"You know my brother?"</p><p>"Luxanna, please." Sylas' shoulders slumped. </p><p>Lux felt her heart skip. "Sorry, sorry." Lux led Sylas to her bed, giving him unspoken permission to sit down. Lux fetched a washcloth and started cleaning him up, wiping away the blood and dirt. Sylas sighed deeply. It was now, being so close to him, that Lux noticed his smell. His stench made her physically recoil. “When’s the last time you’ve bathed?” </p><p>Sylas guffawed. “Over a decade. Unless you count being hosed down like an animal as a bath.”</p><p>Lux frowned. “You can use my bath.”</p><p>Sylas didn’t seem excited with the offer. “I’m exhausted. I’d rather just sleep for now.” </p><p>Lux knew there was no way she’d get any rest with that stench in her room. “You need to take a bath." When Sylas still seemed hesitant, Lux added, "I could wash you.”</p><p>Sylas raised an eyebrow. “You? Do you even know how?”</p><p>Lux ignored the remark. Deciding she would clean him up, Lux held her breath as she hooked her arm under Sylas’. She barely moved him until he gave in and put his weight on his feet. </p><p>Lux secured her room in case her brother returned. She locked the door, shut the curtains, blew out the lanterns, and locked the bathroom door. Now securely alone with the potentially dangerous criminal, she felt ironically safe. Lux took a deep breath. Looking down, at where she had left Sylas, he looked so pathetic and wrecked that she wholly felt she was doing the right thing. Now came the hard part, as it seemed that Sylas wasn’t going to undress himself. Crouching down in front of him, she started to pull off his jeans. The fabric practically stuck to his skin and was almost moist with filth.</p><p>Sylas didn’t think anything about being stripped by a young woman, for privacy had no place in prison. He had been forced to be naked in front of complete strangers countless times. Although Sylas just wanted a place to sleep safely, he enjoyed the thought of being bathed by one of Demacia’s Crownguards.</p><p>The grimy jeans landed with a slap after Lux tossed them away from her. Sylas appeared mildly amused by her discomfort. Next, Lux unraveled the bandages on Sylas’ feet. His skin under the bandages was contorted and discolored. Lux cringed at the sight. She wasn’t brave enough to take the final step and remove Sylas' undergarments, so she turned to the tub, turning the handle to start filling it. When she was satisfied with its temperature, Lux looked back to find Sylas completely naked and waiting. She looked back to the water immediately, her cheeks flushing. </p><p>Sylas stepped into the bath after Luxanna finished filling it. By his satisfied face and sighs, Lux could tell Sylas was loving this. She once again felt her heart swell with pride. This must’ve been his first warm bath in years, and she was going to make it perfect. She gathered her best soap, a sponge, a comb, shampoo, and conditioner. She started by shampooing Sylas’ hair, massaging it into his scalp. Sylas’ hair was greasy and tangled, a harsh contrast to Lux's delicate hands. After sufficiently soaping up his hair, Lux guided Sylas' head to the water and massaged the suds out. Sylas looked as if he might fall asleep. Lux set him back up with his back to her. Softening the bar in the water first, she started running a bar of soap over the back of his neck. Moving downward, she could see and feel Sylas’ scars from being beaten. She was sure to be as gentle as possible going over them. She then washed his arms, getting as far as she could before his wrist cuffs stopped her. Lux spun Sylas around and ran the bar over his chest and muscles. Lux glanced up and saw Sylas’ eyes were closed. When she felt relieved by this, Lux noticed her heart had been racing. Having this man in her room was a ballsy thing to do, let alone having him naked in her bathtub. Lux took another deep breath. </p><p>“Everything okay?” Sylas’ voice startled her.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Lux nodded. “I just… I didn’t expect you to show up at my window.” </p><p>Sylas chuckled and closed his eyes again. Lux wet the sponge in the water and washed the soap off of his body. He was smelling (and looking) much better. Finally, Lux conditioned Sylas’ stringy black hair. She took her comb and gently worked it through his hair, starting at the tips and working up to the roots. When she finished, she handed Sylas a towel. “Alright. Get dried off.” When he didn’t react, Lux figured he had fallen asleep. She gently shook him, and Sylas snapped upright. “Here, get dried off.” Lux pulled the bath plug.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sylas was a little disoriented as he took the towel. When he fell asleep, he had completely forgotten where he was. It took more than a few moments to register that he was not only free, but in a crownguard’s home and in one of their baths. Luxanna’s kindness and naivety was a deadly combination. </p><p>Lux stood and left the room, sneaking over to her brother’s bedroom. She could see he hadn't returned home yet. She entered and went through his dresser, taking shorts and a t-shirt from the very bottom. When she returned, she found Sylas lying on her bed, back in his jeans. She nearly yelled, “Hey, take those off!” </p><p>Sylas mumbled something incoherent. Lux huffed yanked off his jeans forcefully. She tossed the clean clothes onto him and gathered up the things he had been wearing and promptly disposed of them. Lux was pleased to now see Sylas pulling the tee over his head, the sleeves stretching from the cuffs. “You look much better.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Sylas said sleepily. He rolled himself into Lux’s blankets, savoring the comfort. This was going to be the best night’s sleep maybe ever.</p><p>Lux smiled, but her heart ached with worry. If she went to bed next to him, Garen could easily catch them. Sylas could also do something after she fell asleep, although she trusted him not to hurt her. Lux looked back at him. He looked so peaceful, snuggled up in blankets and in a deep sleep. She decided she would keep watch. She leaned a pillow against the side of his head to somewhat cover him if the door opened. She pulled a chair beside the door and sat down to continue reading.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>